1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to non-lethal projectiles. More particularly, the invention relates to a nonlethal projectile having target proximity detection and controlled kinetic effects.
2. History of Related Art
For some time, both military and law enforcement agencies have been investigating alternatives to conventional non-lethal weapons. Ideally, such weapons should be effective at a range equivalent to conventional fire arms, without causing permanent damage to the intended target personnel. To-date, these needs have not been met.
It is well known that the kinetic energy in a relatively small projectile is sufficient to stun, disable, and/or bring a person to the ground. Evidence of this occurs in combat situations when a small arms projectile impacts a relatively large surface, such as a bullet-proof vest, worn by the person fired upon. If the round does not penetrate, most of the kinetic energy is distributed over the surface, and tends to stun or bring down the targeted personnel. Little or no long-term damage results.
Taking advantage of this principle, several non-lethal weapons have been developed. Some use large projectiles to minimize the possibility of penetration. The difficulty inherent in such an approach is that a large projectile may induce sufficient air drag to minimize or obviate its value as a non-lethal weapon.
Another difficulty imposed by conventional approaches to this problem is the difficulty of controlling impact kinetic energy at personnel targets which are located at varied distances from the firing point. That is, air drag over distance decreases the kinetic energy of the projectile significantly; targets which are relatively close to the firing point will receive a maximum amount of kinetic energy (possibly more than is necessary or intended), while distant targets may receive insufficient kinetic energy to accomplish the objective--to stun or bring down the personnel target.
Further, it may be desirable to vary the kinetic energy delivered to the target based on factors other than the distance to the target. For example, the exigencies of the situation, or the size of the target, may dictate use of a higher kinetic energy than would normally be expected. None of the known non-lethal weapon alternatives provides the ability to adjust kinetic energy, either before deployment, or "on-the-fly."
Finally, it is desirable to provide some assurance that non-lethal operation of the weapon system be maintained, even in the face of system failure. For example, if a non-lethal projectile fails to deploy properly, there should be some alternative or "backup" mechanism which operates to minimize the chance of personnel target penetration.
Therefore what is needed is a non-lethal kinetic energy weapon system that provides conventional fire arm range capability, yet delivers a non-lethal dose of kinetic energy to a personnel target. This system should be operable at varied distances, and provide the ability to adjust the kinetic energy delivered to the personnel target. Such adjustment should be available to the weapon user prior to firing/deployment, or alternatively, after deployment and before impact. Further, the system should provide the capability to assure non-lethal operation in the event of a first-order failure, such that the chance of target penetration is minimized.